Mi Modelo Perfecto
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Todos estaban completamente seguros que el Uchiha tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante el placer preferido del hombre: el sexo. Por ello decidieron darle un pequeño empujoncito. ItaDei


**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un fanfic Yaoi, osease chicoxchico, Quizás haya un poco de OCC por parte del personaje Uchiha Itachi.

**Pareja:** Itachi x Deidara.

**Genero: **Romántico- si así se le puede llamar a lo escribo-.

**¡Disfruentelo! ^^**

**Y no olviden dejar review! T-T**

XxX

Toda la organización estaba algo perturbada, hacia ya ocho años el Uchiha se había unido a su organización, con intención de poner sus cualidades Ninja en apoyo hacia la captura de los biju.

Pero como todo hombre, aunque fuese un criminal buscado, un hombre sin sentimiento alguno-o como pensaban muchos de ellos- seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre que en algún momento determinado de su vida su cuerpo exigiría otro cuerpo para brindarle calor, o como otros lo llamarían, para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Aun así Itachi a sus veintidós anos no había tenido contacto físico con una mujer. Y no es que no pudiese, el Uchiha simplemente se negaba, el llamaba al acto sexual como una debilidad que el hombre poseía que al probarla seguiría buscando más y que nunca se podría saciar completamente.

Todos estaban completamente seguros que el Uchiha tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante el placer preferido del hombre: el sexo. Por ello decidieron darle un pequeño empujoncito.

_-"A mi me gustan chaparritas, delgadas y de cabello rizado"_-Comento Kisame.

-_"¡Tobi las quiere con dos grandes melones! ¡Y un bonito trasero!-_Todos miraron a Tobi con una ceja alzada-hasta Itachi-.

_-"Awww… las prefiero con pelo largo y liso… y un buen físico"-_Comento Hidan.

-_¿Y tu Itachi, como te gustan?-Pregunto Kisame._

Itachi estaba apunto de responder que no estaba interesado en esas cosas cuando de pronto ante sus ojos apareció, el rubio escandaloso, Deidara.

-_¡Mira Uchiha!-le grito-¿¡Crees que por dejar Sharingan y matar a tu familia voy a lavar yo tus platos!?-Le había tomado del cuello, todos estaban impresionados que hasta ahorita el Uchiha no había hecho nada por defenderse._

Mientras el rubio seguía gritando como loco, El Uchiha habia pensando una cosa que hasta ahorita se habia venido dado cuenta.

El era muy paciente con Deidara-demasiado diría el- Soportaba sus explosiones, sus caprichitos, sus berrinches de niño pequeño, le ayudaba cuando tenia problemas, aunque Deidara después lo terminaba ignorando como siempre, claro no sin antes decirle que algún día su arte le vencería.

Y entonces de pronto se le vino a la mente la relación que su hermano mantenía con el chico Kyubi y que el mismo habia catalogado como "Atracción".

Fue ahí cuando se puso a pensar que quizás, de cierta manera le gustaba, y viéndole desde este punto de vista el rubio no estaba mal, bajito, berrinchudo, cabellos rubios y largos, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca, mejillas sonrojadas. Si el rubio era "Su modelo perfecto",

Se paro apartando al rubio de su lado, para la sorpresa de todos que al fin ya habia reaccionado el Uchiha, sus labios suaves y delgados se fueron abriendo hasta que la suave pero masculina voz de su boca salio.

-_Me gustan… bajitos… rubios… de ojos azules... piel blanca… berrinchudos…que creen que pueden domarme, en pocas palabras-susurro mirando al rubio que se temía lo peor- Me gustan como el chico Kyubi._

Sin duda todos estaban en shock hasta Deidara, que el esperaba que el Uchiha admitiera que estaba profundamente enamorado de el, y que por ello le toleraba todo, sin embargo…

_-No obstante-volvió a hablar Itachi- Mi modelo más perfecto de todos… es Deidara-_Terminado de hablar se fue.

Aun nadie salía de su asombro ahora estaban peor que nunca, Deidara solo se cuestionaba si acaso habia esperanza de ligar a Itachi, Kisame sacaba teorías de por que no le dejo cortarle una pierna al rubio cuando tuvieron oportunidad, Tobi estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras Hidan estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, Tobi y el habían hecho una apuesta, Hidan aposto a que le gustaba Konan, y Tobi aposto a que le gustaba Deidara. Diablos. ¿Ahora como le decía a Kakuzu que le prestara dinero?

Volviendo con Itachi, el se fue satisfecho de ahí, en realidad no sentía nada por el chico Kyubi, pero con eso sacaría a flote los celos y sentimientos de Deidara, no tardaba mucho en que el rubio viniera y le recriminara, que tenia el rubio Kyubi que el no tenia, y era ahí cuando estaría dispuesto a hacerlo suyo.

-_Awww… Deidara… tú… sin duda eres mi modelo perfecto.-_

_-Horas Despues-_

Deidara posaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante Itachi, quien dormía placidamente depuse de haber tenido una noche agotadora con el rubio.

_-Awww… Uchiha Itachi…sin duda eres mi perfecto Enemigo en la cama…-y con eso se volvió a dormir, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Fin.


End file.
